


A soft man trying to be hard

by GhastlyGhost



Series: With tainted blood [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: Old, short drabble, moved from the blog withtaintedblood, on tumblr.Telendil has been a vampire for over a thousand years, and he has tried hard to try and toughen himself up to fit the negative view of vampires he's been taught to believe, but his soft nature seems to get in the way more often than he'd like.





	

Bodies lay strewn about with scorch marks on their leather armor and the light of the campfire leaving an orange shine on the blood seeping from their wounds. The last mortal cried when Telendil turned his attention to him with eyes that glowed red and filled with hunger.

He got on his knees as he tried to crawl away from the mer, back up against a wall. “No, please don’t kill me.”

How pathetic, begging for its life. As if that would make a difference.

Telendil continued to pace towards the man with his blade out and with an energy swirling around him.

Just prey. They are just prey. There was to be no mercy. Or so he thought.

“Please, no,“ the man pleaded with his back against the tree behind him. He teared up when Telendil reached down and lifted him into the air. Struggling against the force of the vampire’s hand, the man croaked, “I-I have a daughter.”

Those words gave the mer pause, his grip on the creature’s throat loosening some as his expression saddened the slightest bit behind his mask.

If this mortal was going to be missed, perhaps this was a bad idea.

One of the bandits, whom had been attempting to attack the man when Telendil had found them, twitched and caught the mer’s attention. He tossed the man aside, up against a pile of rocks, and paced to the dead bandit. All an excuse. An excuse to tell himself that he did not let the mortal get away, but instead that he had escaped. It mattered little if the mortal thought so as well, as long as the mer believed the lie himself, it was alright.

I am not soft. I simply am not great at prioritizing. I would have killed the mortal had he not escaped.

He turned back, and saw the man running, but he did not pursue. Instead, he just waited for him to be out of sight so he could feed in peace. It would become clear later whether letting him live was a mistake. He was lucky it was Telendil he had dealt with, Celinde would have likely killed him.


End file.
